But I do love you
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Leena doesn't love Harry...or does she? A very sappy Harry and Leena story!


"But I do love you."  
  
  
  
By sirusmoe, the queen writer of the sappiest H/L you ever read!  
  
Note to flamers: Be careful flamers. This week starting now, I am not in a good mood. MY floppy disk I had now is broken and it's the second one I had. Bad classmates at my school are getting on my nerves. You are next! (Authoress is planning on unleashing a Harry/Bit Lemon is flames are getting worst.)  
  
  
  
This story is told in Leena's point of view.  
  
  
  
Leena ~  
  
It's been a while since the last time, Harry show up to the Base. I wonder what happened to him. Usually he shows up about almost on a regular basis but now he hasn't show up for over a month. Not that I care, I'm just being observant.  
  
Then today I received a letter. Now this is weird because anytime he sends me a letter it will definitely have picture of hearts around. This time, it an only a plain business letter.  
  
It says,  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
If you get this that means I can't see you anymore. A month ago I moved to another continent to take charge of one of my father's company. I'm sorry but I can never see you again ever. Goodbye Leena.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry. C  
  
  
  
Oh I see. So that what happens. Not that is like it going to affect me a lot.  
  
If I'm not going to see him again that means no gifts from him? I'm not going to receive my favorite brand of expensive chocolates from him? Not even a banquet of roses to lighten my day? I was thinking logically now. No Harry means I get none of things again.  
  
  
  
Days pass by and I start to miss him. I start to miss him dearly. I miss his funny quirks, like he tries to impress me all the time. Or the time he worships and honors me. Even the time he tries to protect from the so call the chainsaw man (*Glowers at the thought.*) But most of all I start to miss him during the time I'm in a battle round of zoids. When I know he is not around for me and the team to beat him up for easy points. I now kinda feel guilty about that.  
  
  
  
And then it hit me. I don't to admit it and too proud of it but I'm falling in love with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few months later I was in a small park, feeding ducks some bread in a pond while I'm sitting on a bench. I feel very bored and lonely at home.  
  
Then I feel two hands covering my eyes.  
  
"Guess who Leena." Said a warm and familiar voice.  
  
I place my hands on his and pull it away from my eyes. I veered around and I see to my elated heart it's Harry!  
  
"H-harry?" I stammered. "It's you! How have you been doing?" I gave him a smile.  
  
Harry looks different somehow. He looks pale, tired and there is black rings under his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired. How about you?" He asked and takes a seat besides me.  
  
"I'm okay. How is your company?"  
  
"It's okay. I work very hard to become successful." There is weariness in his voice.  
  
"Do you miss me?"  
  
He looks at me curiously. "Do you miss me Leena?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just if you're thinking about me."  
  
"Thinking about you? I try hard not to. I move away because I thought you don't love me. I thought you don't care about. I move to look for my future with the help with my dad. If it weren't for you, to be stuck in my heart I can work better."  
  
"Do you like your job?"  
  
"No…I find Zoids battle much more exciting."  
  
"Do you want to go back?"  
  
"I don't know. After what the point of trying to when you don't love me anyway? I figure my past life I'm living through is empty. I'll go back to my company now. Goodbye."  
  
He rises to stand up and slowly walks away and not looking back. He is going to leave me again and this time he is not coming back.  
  
"Harry wait!"  
  
I touch his shoulder and he turns his head around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"If you quit your job, would you go back to battle again?"  
  
"What is the point? You don't love me anyway."  
  
"But I do. I do love you."  
  
And I surprise him by giving him a deep and satisfying kiss on the lips.  
  
The End 


End file.
